The Heart's Calling
by Haily O. Thompson
Summary: This is how Max handles Fang being gone after the last book Fang.
1. The Call

**This is a story of how Max handles Fang leaving her in the last book FANG. Fax in future chapters if you guys want.**

**A/N: Ok so personally I hate long authors notes but I have to this is my first Fan Fic so be nice reviews are appreciated flames accepted as long as they are constructive. Ok this was long enough and by the way this was inspired by The Call by Regina Specter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride I only worship the books. ;)**

**POV: Max**

It has been a week since he left me there with just a note and his stupid laptop. The note I've read it at least 100 times as if it were to give me any idea of where he is. I sighed and rolled over onto my side. I was sitting on my bed just staring at the ceiling. I was depressed and nothing would make me happy. I started thinking about Fang, his tall muscular body, his dark shaggy hair, and his deep chocolate brown eyes that I could get so lost in. I was holding back tears. NO, I told my self, Maximum Ride does not cry.

A smashing sound made snap out of my trance and jump up and check out what happened. I ran down stairs and every one froze until Gazzy spoke up, "I told you it would work." He grinned slightly, that is until I gave him a death glare.

I looked on the floor and saw my mom's favorite vase had been broken. We still haven't left my moms house so it was Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy looking back at me. Each one had a different expression that ranged from slightly happy to oh crap. This was my first time out of my room since Fang left, my eyes stung just thinking about him. This explains the slightly happy look I got from Ella.

"What happened?" I looked them over from left to right starting with Ella then ending with Gazzy. I looked at Gazzy with my eyebrows raised waiting for an answer.

"Ummm, well Angel was talking to us about how depressed you were so we thought we should try to get you out of your room." Gazzy said innocently. Now I see what they were up to. So as usual I stomped out into my room then opened the window, it was dark. And the sky was black with stars. Just like Fangs eyes, my heart gave a little kick when I thought about him.

Nudge came in quiet and sat on my bed. "It's ok Max. He will come back. He loves you. But until you get around to admitting it listen to this song I think it will help you a little." She gave a half hearted smile, gave me her IPod and walked out. I looked down at the small pink IPod and turned it on. I went to the playlists and there was one called Max, pressed play and tears started to swell up in my eyes. The song was absolutely perfect; it was like Fang was saying it himself. **(Song link on my page) **My heart started to beat faster. I sat down on my bed and thought about Fang. Memories flashed in my head, us walking on the beach hand in hand, him guiding Iggy helping him by telling him directions, him tucking in Angel, his face turning into steel as he fought. He was my right hand man, my rock, my strength, the wind underneath my wings, hell he was my wings and now that he is gone, he took a piece of me with him. And the hole is filling up with sadness more and more every day. Dragging me down until I reach the bottom. I opened my eyes and screamed with the agony. The agony of heartbreak.

With that I jumped up and out the window and went to the spot were Fang and I would go to watch the stars. I sat on the cool sand and picked a star on the dark horizon like the song said and cried out, "Please Fang I need you. I love you. Come back to me," tears where now falling from my eyes. It seemed like forever that I just sat there and cried. I cried until I had nothing left to cry with then I sniffled, wiped my eyes, and said, "What am I doing talking to a star?" Why would he just up and leave me? Should I go and find him? But what if he is already with some redhead? This thought made me drop my head into my hands and a tear escaped from my eye and as soon as that tear fell I felt something snap more like something connected. Well if he is with some redhead then, are you just gonna sit there and let him? No. I'm gonna find Fang and when I find him I am gonna kick his ass for leaving me and then claim him as mine so he won't leave me any more. That jackass. Yeah, but he is the jack ass I love.

**Hoped you liked it and if you didn't then I won't write any more, but if you do then I will. **

**Love, Haily (v^.^v)**


	2. Fang's Pain

**A/N: So this chapter can be very depressing at some parts like in the beginning but, it will get happier in time people promise.**

**Disclaimer: Want to own Fang but sadly he and the Flock belong to the masterful James Patterson.**

**FPOV**

It's been almost 2 months since I left but the heartache didn't get any better. For the past two months I have been looking for my parents from my apartment. Two weeks ago I found them, but they have been dead for the past 16 years. I turns out I was an orphan and the school adopted me. The other day I was out side of my house about to go for a flight when I looked up in the sky and saw her. I wasn't sure if she saw me but I was hoping she didn't. It is already too much pain to see her. But if we see each other it would be traumatizing.

That is why I am standing in my new apartment bathroom with a small blade in my hand. I slit the top of my lower arm (around my elbow). There was a small pain that made me wince one than a stream of blood began to flow. Nobody knew except for me Max didn't even know. I dabbed the blood with a towel than cut again a centimeter lower. This time I licked the blood from my arm. It made it feel a little better. I looked up into the mirror. I had my shirt off and noticed my chiseled abs, my shaggy black hair falling just below my jaw line my side bangs ended at the bottom of my left eye then faded into the rest of my hair, and than I looked into my reflections eyes. And a single tear fell from my eye. I was remembering how Max always used to love my eyes.

My cell phone started to ring so I numbly walked over to my bed and checked the number I recognized it as one of my friend's numbers. "Hey Robin,"

"Hey Fang, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"So you wanna hang out?" Robin asked with a little temptation in her voice.

"Sure why not?" Fang said a little too enthusiastic for his taste.

"Cool, wanna hang out at your house or mine or the movies something like that?"

"Ya, sure wanna catch a movie?" If it weren't for the complete heart break from leaving Max I might have liked Robin more than a friend. She was pretty and she understood me well, as much as a non-avian could understand a mutant bird freak with wings. She kind of reminded me of Max strong, beautiful, intelligent, and caring.

So later that day they went and saw the new movie _Scott Pillgram VS the World. _After the movie we decided to walk around.

"Hey here is a good spot." Robin said. We stopped in the middle of the park silence. I looked up and noticed how beautiful the moon was and apparently so had Robin.

We sat down and looked at the moon it was nearly full. I gazed up at the moon until I felt Robin looking up at me. She was lying on her back but was now propped up on her elbows and I was sitting with my knees pulled into my chest. She looked back up at the moon.

"Robin can I tell you something?" I turned to look at her the moon light was hitting her face at such an angle that she looked dangerous and beautiful.

"Sure I don't see why not." Robin said never breaking her gaze at the moon. Before I realized what I was doing my lips were placed on to hers I wanted to pull back but, for some reason I felt a spark nothing like when I kiss Max, but enough of a spark to make me keep my lips on hers. I started to tilt my head to deepen the kiss.

When we finally broke apart it was silent except for our deep breathing. I felt guilty and happy at the same time, but mostly guilty. After what seemed like ages I started to get up and Robin grabbed my wrist. She gasped when she felt the scars.

"Fang why didn't you tell me?" she pulled my sleeve all the way upreviling countless scars. I looked away in shame. "I could have helped you." She pulled her sleeves up to show me her arms. My eyes widened with shock. She had just as many if not more. I felt something I couldn't describe but whatever it was I hurt.

"You, you cut?" I stammered out.

"I used to, but when I met you, I started to have something more like someone to take my mind off of it." She said, and then she dropped her head. She was trying to either cover a blush or tears. I was trying to figure out why. I sat back down to comfort her I pulled her face up to mine. She was crying. I felt my heart jerk a bit, and I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her again. I jerked my head up when I heard a twig snap. I looked up just in time to see a crying Max jump in the air and take off. Oh shit!

**Ooh cliffy hehe. Hoped you like it I'm still not sure if I should write more because I have only one review so R&R if you please. The only reason I wrote this chapter is because my personal friend Iris Musicia told me to so ya. **

**P.S There is a picture of Robin on my profile.**

**Anyways Love, Haily (^.^)**


	3. Through the Eyes of the Blind

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! I have taken your 3 reviews in to consideration thank you and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fang, Max, or the rest of the Flock.**

**P.S I'm sorry** **blainesflames**** I do not do lemons. But there might be some suggestions. ;)**

**MPOV**

_She reached up and then pulled his sleeve up revealing scars. These scars weren't like the ones he had gotten from eraser fights they were cutting scars. She said something I didn't hear then started crying. He bent down and KISSED HER AGAIN! I was a mixture of emotions; sadness, anger, jealousy, betrayal, that I told you so feeling, but most of all heart break. I took a step forward to get ready to fly away. Ya I know the thing I'm best at haha. And then a twig snapped making Fang turn to look at my right as I jumped up to fly away. _

I flew as fast and as hard as I could. If I didn't get there when I did could it have been more then a kiss? That thought freaked me out and made me shiver, but it wasn't from the cold. I guess you could say I wimped out of my little pep talk I had given my self about every night for the past one and a half months.

What just happened back there? I was out flying to get my head cleared when I looked down and saw Fang. I got a little happy until I realized he was with a girl. My heart dropped even more when I realized they just broke appart a kiss. I landed silently Fang hadn't noticed so I slowly got closer and that was when it all went down hill.

I was so into my train of thought that I didn't realize I was already past our safe house. Shit, now I have to turn back around and ugh. How far away am I?

**IPOV**

What did Max even see in Fang he was too quiet, lazy, and annoying? Iggy furrowed his brow, and huffed. The flock had been waiting for Max for five hours. Iggy sent everyone to bed so he would have time to think with out Angel interrupting or telling Nudge every word.

I have been in love with Max ever since I was little. Max helped me, she told me were to go what everything looked like. I would give anything to see Max smile that thought alone would help with the depression. I have been thinking about suicide for a while. Max was the only thing keeping me from it. Why did she love Fang? I've been around just as long as Fang has.

I heard something or someone open a window down the hall. I got up and I went to investigate. "Oww, dang it uggh damn stupid fucking window." Max swore to herself. I just shrugged to myself and walked over to her and said hi. At first she didn't hear me. She sniffled like she had been crying. This made me walk over to her and wrap my arm around her back and pull her into a hug. She hesitated for a second than put her head on my shoulder and sobbed. She brought her arms up and snuggled into my chest. I kissed her hair savoring the smell of lavender shampoo.

"Iggy?"

"What?"

"Why are you so nice and understanding?"

Looked down to were I thought her eyes were. It was now or never it's the perfect time to tell her. "Max its because I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too Iggy. You will always be my little over protective brother."

"Max." I drooped my arms and looked straight at were I thought she was. "I love you more than a sister I always have." Apparently she was confused because I could feel the confusion in the air.

"I'm sorry Iggy" she said and then left. Fuck. I completely messed that up.

The next morning was tense. I put all mind blocks up as to what I was feeling. I remained quiet as I cooked breakfast. When I was finished I dished out the food. Still silent, when Nudge got my attention by poking me in the arm. Apparently I was blocking every thing out not just Angel from my thoughts.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy? Hello?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Ooh nothing I was just asking you if you wanted to take a flight before we move to our next safe house" Nudge said as if she was hurt about me snapping at her.

"Sorry I snapped."

"It's ok, so are you going to come or not?"

"Why not?" I could tell she perked up because her chair shifted and she got up and walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her windbreaker. When I got up the windows immediately broke and all hell broke lose.

**Bwahaha cliffy. Ok so don't hate me I think Iggy and Max belong together. So please before I post my next chapter I want at least two its not much to ask just two please. I know there are more than three people reading my story. ;) BTW I post like a story per day but the chapters are short so yah R&R.**

**Love Haily (o0o)**


	4. Shock

**A/N Hey it's Haily!(hehe that rhymed) So, so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry I took so long I had writers block and not enough time. Ok, ok I had plenty of time because for those of you who read Iris Musicia's stories, you know I have been hanging out with her. Peace Kurt! Anyways, sorry for the wait and here is chapter 4.**

**FPOV**

I was in complete shock. One second I'm comforting my best friend. The next Max is flying away crying.

"Fang, what's wrong?" Robin asked, wiping the tears and smeared makeup from her face.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something." I half lied. We sat in silence then after about a couple minutes, then we left. About half way out of the park she grabbed my hand. I didn't pull back. I needed some comfort right now.

When we reached her house, I kissed her forehead and told her thanks. While I was walking home, I started to think. Shouldn't something like that bother me—I mean the girl I loved for about as long as I lived saw me kiss my best friend I met two months ago.

_-Flashback-_

_I was just moving in so I thought I would walk around, check out the town a little more before I made my final decision on whether to stay here or not. I walked into the appliance store to buy a laptop. When I was looking for a laptop, I noticed a girl staring at me. I turned to look at her._

"_Hey, I'm Robin." She said, sounding friendly enough._

"_Hey, I'm Fang." I replied. _

"_Like, blogging bird-kid Fang?" she asked. When I nodded she looked a little surprised._

"_Really? Hmm . . ." She started walking around me. "I read your blog. I never thought you would look like this." The only thought that ran though my head was: _Oh shit not another stalker fan!_ And then the next thought was: _Is she a whitecoat?

_"Don't worry, I'm not a creeper or anything like that. I read it because I have nothing else to do but work here." It was like she was reading my mind._

"_So, I do have one question." I gave her the 'go on' look. "I want to know how you and Max are going. I mean, I know you obviously left the Flock. That was your last post, but I mean . . ."_

"_We broke up." I shrugged, making it look like it didn't affect me too much, but it did. It actually really hurt to think about._

"_Well, hey, you wanna go get a coffee?" she asked in a friendly way. I decided she wasn't a whitecoat._

"_Sure," A coffee would be nice. We started talking, and it turns out we had so much in common— except for the whole wings part._

_-End Flashback-_

Why did I just let Max go? No, I was the one who left— she wouldn't be safe around me. That is what broke my heart the most; the fact that I couldn't protect her. What was wrong with me?

I reached my apartment walked inside, and then fell onto bed. I was drained. I fell asleep instantly.

_. . . I was running to save her. No matter how hard I pushed, I just couldn't reach. I was chasing her through an endless twisting maze. It was the School. When I finally got close enough to reach out and grab her I fell. I kept falling and falling and falling forever. The only thing I could see was her looking down at me smiling evilly. Max._

I hit the ground and my eyes snapped open, her name whispering in my ears. I was breathing hard and sweating, and I was cold. I looked over at the clock, and it said 5:30. I groaned and got up. My head was killing me. I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. It felt good, but I still felt dizzy from the headache.

It only got worse when I heard the worst most blood curdling scream that I recognized instantly as Nudge. Why would Nudge be screaming here? She was hundreds of miles away, or was she? My protective instinct overcame rationality.

Even though I was only in pajama bottoms, I ran outside and unfurled my wings. They carried me higher as I scanned for the source of the noise. I followed the smashing and yelling (amazing nobody else heard it). It took me a few minutes, but when I got there it looked pretty under control.

Gazzy had one Eraser that was easily hacked down by a punch to the face. Nudge and Angel had taken on three Erasers, fighting together. Iggy was punching and kicking, and not a single blow missed and Eraser's hairy body.

Max had three Erasers; you could barely see her hands, they were moving so fast. I noticed the last Eraser had broken away from Angel and Nudge and was making its way up behind Max. I moved swiftly behind the Eraser and snapped his neck with my elbow. It actually hurt. God, I had gotten soft.

When the fighting died down, everyone turned to stare at me before I made a leap for the broken window. I didn't know why I was running away from what I'd been waiting for ever since I'd left, but I was. I heard wings rustle behind me and I flew faster. I dove into the park to hide in a tree, using my ability to become camouflaged. Nudge landed in the clearing a couple feet in front of me. She was bruised pretty badly, and had a nosebleed by the looks of it. She sat down on the ground and started to cry. She folded her wings around her, like she was trying to shut out the world. I was about to jump down when I heard someone in the distance. I tensed up, staying camouflaged, getting ready for the worst. Nudge looked up and snapped her wings tight to her back.

The person came down the little path and I recognized her immediately. Robin walked over to Nudge and sat down next to her.

"I always used to come and cry here too." Robin said softly, looking up at the trees, starting to lose their leaves for winter. Nudge remained silent. Robin continued.

"It's a nice quiet place. You wanna talk?" Robin asked. Nudge looked up and nodded.

"My life is, like, so not normal," She sobbed. "Me and my family have been, like, homeless for a long time. And it's just not fair! My dad left us and our mom hasn't been the same ever since. We're falling apart," Nudge wiped her eyes, but her tears kept flowing. Robin nodded and looked concerned at the bruises blossoming on her face and bare arms, and she was shivering. Nudge noticed Robin's look. "There were these boys on the street and they, like, beat me up for fun, but I ran away. I'll be okay, I don't need a doctor."

Robin nodded, but her eyebrows arched. Then she looked up at me. Not just at the tree, but seriously _right at me_.

"Fang, you can come out of the tree." Robin said softly. Nudge looked up in amazement as I leaned forward and appeared. How did Robin know I was here?

"It's okay, Nudge. I'm sure Fang has a good explanation for why he left. Guys, you really have to hide better. Yes, even you, Angel." Everyone was shocked, but stepped out from their hiding spots hesitantly. "Don't get hasty, Iggy, there's no need for the bomb."

"What do you want you piece of filth?" Max snapped

"I don't want anything the white coats do." Robin added innocently

"You see before you all get riled up even more let me explain. My sister and I were experiments. Luckily I made it out because I was in the little jail that you set free under ground and we all got away. Well most of us my sister was too weak she couldn't move from the medicine they had her on." She paused it was obvious she was trying not to cry. "That's why I follow Fangs blog." We all looked over at Angel who looked like she was trying not to cry here self.

"She's telling the truth. They have done things far worse to her sister then any of us had encountered." Flashes of being in cages went through my head.

"Only she had to endure it longer."

**A/N: ****Well that put a twist on things.**** Ok so there was chapter 4!**** And guess what the best part is you guys don't know what will happen Mwahahahahah. Hoped you liked it!**

**Love,**

**Haily (I):) haha it's a monkey**

**P.S. Shout out to Iris Musicia who has a new story and I'm in it briefly but I like it anyways.** **The story is called "Destruction of Kiris".**

**P.P.S. Thank you Iris for BetaReading for me! I hope you liked the end change! Ok WTYL (write, to, you, later).**


	5. Nothing but a Blush

**I am soooo sorry for taking so long I kinda walked a way and things happened so ya. I know I'm a writer I should be using proper words but this isn't the story its and authors note I broke my wrist so I'll try to write chapters and such. So I hope you enjoy it:D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue**

**MPOV:**

We stood in the park the cold of the night cutting through our jackets while we listen to Robin. I don't like her, and don't trust her. Time to take some action. I was about to attack.

Angel must have been monitoring our thoughts because she put her hand on my arm. "Max its ok, I know you don't like her and think she is a lying twit but she is telling the truth." I was shocked and shrunk back to my spot.

"So…" Robin said to break the threatening silence. " I guess what I'm trying to ask is can I come with you?"

"No." I said forcefully.

"Max please." She begged "I know you're the leader and I respect that, but why don't you guys talk it out before you automatically shoot me down."

I couldn't believe it she new nothing about being a leader who is she to tell me how to make decisions with the flock. "No" I repeated.

"Come on Max. It's not like she will be apart of the flock she can just come with us" Angel said, oh no she is not trying to mind control me.

"Ok who wants Robin to come with us raise your hand?" Angel raised her hand, then Gazzy, I could see Nudge shyly putting up her hand I didn't have to look at Fang I knew his hand was up, the little trader. I groaned, "Fine but how are you going to get around?"

Robin stood back and closed her eyes. She said something under her breath. A light flashed and then she was standing there (or rather floating there) as a hawk. For once I was speechless. Another flash this one brighter making us close our eyes.

"Umm, don't open your eyes." She said quickly, this of course made me open my eyes me being the follow the orders kinda gal I am. Which I wished I didn't she was crouching down butt naked scooping up her clothes.

"Ahhh Robin" which made her scream straighten and run behind the bushes. Everyone else opened their eyes to see a flash of white and black run be hind a bush. "Close your eyes guys" everyone did except for Fang who was looking at Robin. I slapped him even though the bush went up to her neck.

"FANG CLOSE YOUR EYES" shouted Robin who was standing wearing nothing but a blush. He shook his head and closed his eyes. I closed mine and after about a minute of clothes being put on, "Ok sorry about that I forget that happens"

I coughed "Ok well um what just happened?" I said asking the question on everyone's minds, well except for Robins.

She stood there for a moment obviously thinking. "Well I just shape shifted to prove my point and I forgot to tell you my clothes don't magically appear back on my body so I was naked then you opened your eyes after I warned you not to. So you saw me you screamed, I screamed, we all scream for ice cream, yada yada yada, I ran for the bushes you all opened your eyes, then closed them, all except for Fang and you, Fang stared you hit him I yelled at him he closed his eyes you closed your eyes and then I got changed." She said fast but not to fast I could still follow, "And now here we are with me still waiting to be answered"

"Oh, ummm, well I guess if you are gonna be shape shifting you will have to bring a bag of clothes or something." Getting a squeal of approval from Robin.

She coughed and regained her composure, but she wouldn't stop smiling. "Thank you Max."

**Ok so I mostly wrote this to try and get back into the story. I hope you like it I thought it was funny. Maybe, maybe not well tell me what you thought in the reviews. Yes I said review *cue dramatic music* so now I sound like those authors who beg for reviews but I'm not, I'm just happy its being read:D.**

**Love,**

**Haily O. Thompson**

**P.S This happens to do with my personal life but I wanted to put it in so ya. December 30****th**** 2010 was when my baby sister was born and I loooove her to bits and pieces. Sorry random I know.**


	6. ITS THE END OF THE WORLDnot really

**HEYYY SOooooooooo sorry guyz I ran out of insparaion and well had writers block so ya I hate reading the stories that do this it makes me wanna cry I HAILY O. THOMPSON AM A HIPOCRATE! I sorry but I have another story up it is called Slow Motion contains a little bit of Eggy but mostly Niggy. I has band camp soon so I will try to stay with I I love you alllll BAND NERDS UNITE peace.**

**Love,**

**Haily o. Thompson *GASP* **


End file.
